Wings
by felivenizianovargas
Summary: Arthur Kirkland grew up knowing that if he had faith in something his heart would be torn out, can Alfred fix it, or will he break him even more? Academy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Current song: Almost Lover, A Fine Frenzy**

**I don't own anything, including my soul.**

**And yes, this one will actually continue ^^ unlike so many stories before it**

**Chapter One**

I've never believed in religion. The world to me has always been dog eat dog. I grew up knowing that if I kept a smile on my face nothing bad would happen to me. I grew up knowing if I smiled I would be safe.

Every day at twelve noon he enters the chapel, kneels down before the giant cross, and prays. His prayers aren't like the others I have seen, his prayers are like magic. He bows his golden head, arms crossed, and he talks out loud. He talks about all the things he does at school, he talks about his friends, he talks about what he plans on eating for lunch. It's refreshing really.

Every day at twelve noon you can find me sitting alone on the balcony listening to every one of his prayers and every day at twelve noon you will find me silently tearing my heart out.

It was a sunday, the sky was blue, the chapel silent as he entered. It was almost by accident that we came across each other. My father was a gambler, my mother a prostitute, his mother was a bakery shop owner, his father a salary man. We lived in different worlds.

I didn't realize that he was there until it was too late for me to hide. It was the first day he had come earlier than twelve, and because of that I was caught completely off guard. His sky blue eyes faultered as they met mine, and he stopped to look at me. My heart stopped. Those eyes were the most beautiful things in the world.

"Hello," he started a hand held out, "do you come here often?"

I didn't know what to say so all I did was take his hand and nod.

"Me too." He smiled at me as he shook my hand. His was warm, warm as his smile, warm as the sun. "Do you go to school here?"

"At the chapel?" My brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"No, the academy."

"'Course"

"Do you need me to walk you to your dorms?"

"No."

"Come on~ I know you don't want to walk by yourself."

"Why?"

"It's a long way."

I stared at him contritely brow furrowed as I tapped my foot. "And that's your reasoning?"

"'Course."

"You are weird."

"I'm awesome."

I gave him no comment as I stood wooden floor creaking below me eyes rolling.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones," he introduced himself as he headed out in front of me turning around to walk backwards facing me, hands behind his head, mouth in a relaxed grin.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur Arthur Kirkland."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms following after him. "You think you're so funny."

"That's because I am." He laughed at his own joke and opened the chapel door for me, warm sunlight streaming cleanly onto the floor. I headed out covering my eyes from the sun supplying even minimal shade to see through. The door shut and he was walking beside me. "I haven't seen you around, what part of the school do you go to?"

"English Department."

"I'm in sports." He smiled pleasantly eyes even more blue (if that's possible) in the sun.

"That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Your lack of common sense."

"Ooh, ouch. What was that for?" he laughed pleasantly. This guy was not easily phased.

"You are walking home a fully grown man in the middle of the day."

He eyed me up and down.

"How is that showing lack of common sense?"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself."

"Really now?"

"Of course."

"Would you find me smarter if I told you that I'm walking you home because there have been rumors of a pervert running around campus."

My brow furrowed. "I didn't know about that..."

"Because it's a lie." He winked. "Or is it?"

I punched his arm rolling my eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Or am I a genius? Sometimes it's hard to tell."

"No, it really isn't." I shook my head laughing, "You really are an idiot."

"Takes one to know one."

I huffed punching his arm again. He laughed and rubbed at it.

"Ouch dude, don't abuse me too much."

"It isn't abuse if it's deserved."

"Tell that to my arm."

"Not necessary."

"Hm, and why would that be?"

"My explanation would be futile."

He rolled his eyes corners of his mouth twitching up. "What do you English Department students do any way?"

"We learn English."

"That's obvious~" he rolled his eyes, "what I mean, is what do you do other than that?"

"Explain."

"In the sports department we play sports, which is obvious, but we also..." his sentence trailed off.

"You also what?"

"Promise you won't tell? It's top secret." He leaned forward conspiritoraly.

"Really, Alfred?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes. "I promise I won't spill your stupid secrets which I don't really care about."

"Say it nicer." He tapped my nose.

"I won't spill your bloody secrets you git."

"Niiiicer."

I rolled my eyes and he waited patiently. "I promise, " my voice softened a fraction, "not to spill your secrets."

"Very good! Maybe one day you will learn to be nice!" He laughed jokingly and recieved another punch to the arm.

"Are you going to tell me your bloody secret or not?"

"The secret is..." he leaned close again, "that we do nothing."

"..." I stared at him, "are you serious?"

"Always."

"You do nothing."

"Absolutley nothing."

"Why?"

"We'd like to say we are tired, or too busy, but in reality, we're just too lazy." He laughed strolling forward again cobblestone path scraping against the soft soles of his boots. Cream uniform rumpled, blue tie loose he spun around brandishing a pen. He bowed forward like it was the most beautiful present in the world.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Presenting a tribute."

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"So that you'll give me something in return."

I raised an eyebrow arms folded as I looked at his smiling face from where he was bowing. "What do you want in return for your oh-so-special-" I eyed the pen "ball point pen?"

"All I want is for you to write something down for me."

"And that is?"

"Your number." He winked at me and slipped the pen behind my ear. It felt extremely cold compared to his warm fingertips. I rolled my eyes as we neared the dorm buildings.

"Not only are you an idiot, but you're cheesy as well."

"Like a hamburger."

"Like a wanker."

"Where do you come from?" he asked from out of the blue.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I know a lot of studen'ts transfer from different countries, and I'm just wondering what country you come from."

"England."

"I assumed as much."

I rolled my eyes yet again and he smiled leading me up the steps to the plaza which the dorms were on.

"You're on the left side correct?"

"Yes."

"Dorm number?"

"So now you want to know where I live too?" Another eyebrow raise.

"How else will I keep in contact with you if you won't give me your number?" His mouth quirked into a grin.

"Why do you want to keep in contact with me?"

"I find your large eyebrows incredibly sexy." He winked.

"I find your attitude impertinent."

"You love it."

"You love it."

"'course."

"Eighteen."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm in room number eighteen."

He grinned and led me to the door.

"I suppose I'll see you around?"

"I suppose." Alfred held out his hand obviously waiting for something. "What?"

"Number?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I untucked the pen and wrote something on his palm. He watched my face the whole time I was writing, eyes pondering something, then I finished and stood straight heading towards the door. He looked down. A clear look of shock crossed his face as he read my simple message.

_Go to Hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**Urg! Sorry it took so long guys! *sigh* I'm an awful person... ;/w/; but now its finally here!**

Three days passed without much of an incident, then as I was calmly reading Shakespeare I heard strange noises coming from outside. I headed to the window and saw Alfred playing soccer in the courtyard below my window with a bunch of people.

He looked up blue eyes beckoning as he waved me down. I wasn't sure what to do. On one hand I could be reading the beautiful works of William Shakespeare, a gift to all ages, while on the other hand I could be down there playing soccer with my classmates and making new bonds and acquaintances... I opted for Shakespeare.

"Artie!" Alfred called up from his position on the green courtyard, soccer ball being kicked back and forth, back and forth between his feet as others tried to take it away. I opened my window and leaned out, hands pressing to the window sill, making sure to make the most irritated look possible I eyed him questioningly. "If you haven't noticed by my not so sublte movements yet, I want you to come down and play!" He grinned jollily teeth white as snow white's skin, hand against his brow shielding his eyes from the sun as it glared down at him from behind me.

"If I come down will you leave me alone?"

"'Course." He grinned even wider at me and I sighed shutting my window. I looked around for a change of clothes. If I was to be playing a rambunctious game like soccer with a bunch of high school boys, I would need to be prepared.

I pulled on a pair of shorts and a crisp white t-shirt, sure to choose the lightest color possible to avoid becoming hotter than I already was at that point. I then trudged dejectedly down a flight of stairs and to the courtyard where Alfred waited patiently ball bouncing up from one knee to the other and back again.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Ready?"

"No." I stared at him watching the ball go up and down, up and down.

"Reeaaaaady?"

"No."

"Now are ya ready?"

"No."

"Nooooooow?"

"For God's sake! Fine, I'm ready!" I huffed angrily. He smirked to himself and I watched as he somehow manuevered to make the ball land right at my feet.

"Come on, Alfred, play the game seriously." A blond boy with unusually unruly hair said. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Matthias and get back to your position."

Matthias retreated and Alfred grinned back at me again.

"How do you play football?"

"Soccer?"

"Whatever." I grumbled under my breath crossing my arms allowing the ball to settle inbetween my feet.

"Hm, well, we're actually playing a sorta laid low version today, seeing as how we aren't being graded on it, and it's really too hot to be playing competitively."

"So how do you play?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, you kick the ball."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

"Don't touch it with your hands."

"Again, obvious."

"Try to get it into the goal."

"Alright."

"Got all that?"

"Positively."

"Okay then, lets play."

I gaped at him openly as he snagged the ball away from me with his feet bounding off towards what I assumed was my goal. I chased after him feet sliding on the cool grass. It must've been recently sprinkled because I couldn't find any grip for the life of me.

Alfred laughed as he saw me slipping around, the ball still lightly bouncing in between his feet. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. He stuck his tongue out and then promptly sent the ball soaring through the air black and white checkers blending as it smacked passed a large strong blond man and into the goal. Alfred laughed triumphantly then trotted over me like he deserved a prize.

"You think you're so great." I rolled my eyes as he neared.

"Don't need to."

"And why is that?"

"You do enough of it for with the punching! Seriously, Artie, you need to learn to be more gentle-OW." Alfred rubbed his now sore arm and smiled sourly. "Your punch is weak, but your aim viscious."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The sun was hotter now as we began playing again. We played for a few more hours and then the sun started to slowly sink over the horizon.

"DAMAGE." Alfred exclaimed suddenly checking his watch. Everyone stopped playing. As far as I could tell most of them were from the PE department, well, except Kiku and Feliciano who were both from the Art Department. "My next class starts in five minutes..." His sentence trailed off and he looked at me reassuringly "I'll see you soon, kay, Artie?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't read too many things that are good for you."

I had no clue how he knew my reading habits. I rolled my eyes again. "Just go to your bloody class."

"I'm going, I'm going!" He laughed jollily then jogged off. I watched as most of the crowd followed him, then a few wandered off on their own seeking their own dorms. I breathed in deeply trying to catch my breath from the days earlier activities, and that was when i remembered the ball. The soccer ball. It was sitting in the middle of the courtyard just waiting to be stolen. I wondered who's it was and how I could return it. I then headed over and picked it up still slightly damp grass staining my shoes.

I searched for a name or initials and what I saw I can't say shocked me. Clearly in neat blocky letters were the words Alfred F. Jones ball, if found please return to Room 12 West building dorms. I sighed aware that sooner or later I would need to return the thing... Had he planned this or was it just coincidence? I pondered this as I headed back inside.


End file.
